


The Last Amami Sister

by TeamMike



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brother, Christmas, Cozy, Holiday, Presents, Sad, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMike/pseuds/TeamMike
Summary: --- CONTAINS ONE DRV3 SPOILER ---A boy, a few years older, walked in from the kitchen, looking towards the girl. He was wearing a dark blue, striped shirt, and tannish slacks. Necklaces and bracelets decorated his body, as well as the multiple piercings on his right ear. Both his hair and eyes were the same shade of avocado green, complementing the red santa hat that he wore for the occasion. A warm smile covered his face, warm enough to melt even the thickest icicles.He approached the girl and slowly lowered himself, sitting next to her on the couch. She turned to look at him, their eyes connecting. However, after a second, the girl reverted back to her dejected state, facing forward again.The boy decided not to pry just yet, looking out at the mess of a room, examining the scattered holiday detritus. A small, black labrador pranced around, pouncing on a large sheet of paper, sinking his teeth into it. Using his paws as leverage, he began ripping up the paper as if it was fresh meat. Twice, three times, afterwards moving on to the next biggest piece.The boy let out a light chuckle, facing the girl once again.“He seems to be having fun.”“Yeah…”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Last Amami Sister

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for Thoughtless
> 
> I wish you never lose sight of what matters most.
> 
> \--- CONTAINS ONE DRV3 SPOILER ---

Christmas Day. Out the window, snow floats delicately to the ground, covering the front yard in a blanket of white. Not a soul stirred outside - none dared to ruin the perfectly preserved winter morning. Icicles hang from the roof of the small, tan house, some an inch tall, but most were longer, looking as if they were the fangs of a savage bear, threatening to swallow the building whole.

Inside the house stood a six-foot christmas tree, adorned with garland, lights, and various ornaments. A bright star capped the tree, spreading its light across the living room like a sun. Sitting at the tree’s base were many boxes, unwrapped presents with their contents left inside. The festive paper that covered them was scattered across the floor, bows and ribbons everwhere. Holiday music played from a radio on an end table, a male voice listing the joys of riding a sleigh, a catchy tune.

A long, red sofa was placed against the back wall of the room, a window peering out from behind the sofa back. Sitting on it was a young girl in dull, blue pajamas. Her pale, green hair was short, up to her neck, tied up neatly with a red ribbon. The girl’s arms were wrapped around her legs, small slippers covering her feet. Her eyes - the same color as her hair - were locked on the mahogany coffee table in front of them, unmoving, as if in a trance. The girl’s eyebrows drooped as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

A boy, a few years older, walked in from the kitchen, looking towards the girl. He was wearing a dark blue, striped shirt, and tannish slacks. Necklaces and bracelets decorated his body, as well as the multiple piercings on his right ear. Both his hair and eyes were the same shade of avocado green, complementing the red santa hat that he wore for the occasion. A warm smile covered his face, warm enough to melt even the thickest icicles.

He approached the girl and slowly lowered himself, sitting next to her on the couch. She turned to look at him, their eyes connecting. However, after a second, the girl reverted back to her dejected state, facing forward again. 

The boy decided not to pry just yet, looking out at the mess of a room, examining the scattered holiday detritus. A small, black labrador pranced around, pouncing on a large sheet of paper, sinking his teeth into it. Using his paws as leverage, he began ripping up the paper as if it was fresh meat. Twice, three times, afterwards moving on to the next biggest piece.

The boy let out a light chuckle, facing the girl once again.

“He seems to be having fun.”

“Yeah…”

The girl didn’t budge, her expression remaining unchanged. So the boy continued.

“We should probably clean all that up…”

“Yeah…”

The boy nodded his head slowly, comprehending what she said as if she was speaking an entirely different language. He calmly placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, giving her a smile.

“It’s Christmas Day. Why the long face? You used to be so cheerful.”

She sighed, digging her face deeper into her legs.

“It’s not the same… It’s not the same as before…”

The boy sighed as well, his smile turning weary. His expression more strained now.

“Yeah… Losing them hasn’t been easy, has it…”

“I just… want my sisters back… Christmas without them... is lonely…”

Tears streamed down the girl’s face. Her brother inched closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer, tightly.

“I’m sure they’ll find their way home someday.”

The girl’s head peeked out from her legs, but only partially, revealing a wettened eye. She gripped her legs harder.

“Are you sure?”

Her brother nodded, “Yes. I’m certain.”

The girl mumbled under her breath, pressing her face back into her legs.

“Baka…”

A warm hand found its way onto the girl’s head, ruffling her hair quickly. 

“I know they’ll get home, because I’ll be the one to bring them back. I am the Ultimate Adventurer, after all.”

As if something snapped, the girl’s head jolted upwards as she turned to face her brother. Her eyes widened, alert.

“N-No… Rantaro, don’t… D-Don’t leave me...”

“Well, we both want our sisters back, right?”

The waterfall of tears resumed, the girl finding it more difficult to speak.

”I don’t want to lose you, too… P-Please…”

Rantaro gave the girl a nod, the smile fading from his face as he fished around in his pocket for something. After a second, he revealed two small boxes, each about the size of his palm, wrapped neatly in blue paper. He held one out to his sister.

“Yeah, me neither… That’s why I got us these.”

The girl reluctantly accepted the gift, staring at it before ripping at the paper and opening the small, jewelry box. What was inside, amidst the wrapping paper, was something that shone like pure gold. She pulled it out of the box and held it in her hand, and her brother did the same.

“A compass?”

The girl held a glittering compass, strangely with no directional indicators. There was only a red arrow, which seemed to be pointing directly at Rantaro’s compass.

“Yep, they’re compasses. I got the Ultimate Inventor to make them for us. And they’re a pair. Instead of pointing towards North, it always points towards the other compass. So that way, no matter where I am, you’ll always be able to find me. And the same for you. I don’t want to lose you either…”

The boy gave a light smile towards his sister, who was still speechless. She gripped her compass tightly, throwing herself against her brother in a hug, still sniffling.

“Th-thank you…”

“You’re welcome. I knew you’d like it.”

Tears dripped down the boy’s shirt as he returned his sister’s hug. The two of them sat on the couch in silence, the snow continuing to float to the ground outside.

“I... love you...”

“I love you too. And even when I’m not there, I’m still with you.”


End file.
